The present invention relates to a clock wiring design method for integrated circuits such as LSIs. More specifically, the invention is directed to a method implementing a wiring design suited for a specific sequence circuit cell arrangement by re-wiring clock wires and arranging clock buffers while determining wiring parameters based on the wiring data of the clock wires.